Neočekávaný pár
by PLP1998
Summary: Co je lepší než Jarley, Ryley, Jitty nebo Kyder? No přece Karley. příběh o blondýnce a brunetce. Kitty a Marley se stanou lepšími kamarádkami, ale co se stane, když přijde přakvapující polibek?
1. Pilot

**Marley **

_- Jsem první den na střední, doufám, že si tady najdu kamarády. Slyšela jsem že Glee club je docela fajn. V posledních rocích jsem žádné kamarády neměla, protože moje máma je pro ně jen tlustý vtip, kterého si nikdo neváží. Tentokrát se ale vše změní Že?!_

_Zpívám před Glee New York State of Mind, všichni tleskali, když jsem skončila takže doufám že mě vezmou mezi sebe. Když jdu na oběd ještě se usměju na mámu a sednu si do toho stolu vzadu v jídelně, kde mě nikdo nevidí. Asi o dva stoly dál vidím Glee club, jak sedí s roztleskávačkami a sportovci. Zvednu se a chci je jít pozdravit, když už tam skoro jsem, cítím hnusnou bolest v břichu, protože: _

„Už jste viděli tu novou kuchařku, je strašně tlustá že se do ní vejde celý cirkus se slonem."

„Jo a když se sehne vidím ten její zadek, který je tak velkej jako naše škola"

„Stejně jsem zvědavej jak se vešla do dveří"

_Všichni se smáli mé mámě, už jsem to nemohla snést a utekla jsem pryč, abych už tu hrůzu nemusela poslouchat. Tohle byl ten nejhorší začátek s přátelstvím mezi někým koho jsem si vážila. _

_Druhý den se vzbudím ve svém malém domě, nasnídám se a jedu s mamkou do školy. _

„Marley drahá, co se děje? Mlčíš už od včerejška?"

„To nic mami jen jsem moc nepochopila látku ve škole" – zalhala jsem

Paní Rose ale věděla, že to není školou, moc dobře věděla že její dcera ji lže, ale stejně se neptala dál.

Zastavili asi 20 m před školou, aby nebyla Marley viděna s její maminkou. Rozločili se a paní Rose odjela zaparkovat na školní parkoviště.

Marley hned utíkala k nástěnce, kde byly výsledky konkursu do Glee. Byla štěstím bez sebe, když uviděla svoje jméno na bílém papíře. Hned šla do jídelny, kde novinky řekla své mamince. Potom šla na hodinu dějepisu, dějepisáře si vůbec nevšímala, myslela jen a jen na svoji první hodinu s Glee, která měla být dneska odpoledne.

Oběd

Seděla u Glee stolu šťastná, že patří do nějaké party.

„Čau, dneska je tak hnusný oběd, to asi uvařila ta tlustá kuchařka tamhle." Řekla Kitty a sedla si vedle Brittany

„Slyšel jsem, že to ona způsobila Tsunami v Japonsku." Přidal se nějaký sportovec

„To by stačilo, ani ji neznáte a už ji soudíte podle jejího vzhledu" – _to jsem vážně řekla já?!_

„A co je ti do toho?"

„Protože je to moje máma" _- ach ne Marley cos to provedla teď už žádnou šanci na nové kamarády mít nebudeš _

Zvednu se a utíkám k holčičím záchodkům, kde jsem už neudržela svoji bolest uvnitř a rozbrečela jsem se.

„Malrey otevři mi" – slyším zanámý a taky neznámý holčičí hlas za dveřmi

„otevři nebo budu muset vrazit do dveří!, počítám do tří. Jedna, Dva …"

Otevřela jsem dveře a přede mnou nestál nikdo jiný než Kitty Wilde, která před minutou pomlouvala moji mámu. Strčila mě dovnitř a zamkla dveře koupelny.

„Co chceš?" řeknu

„Jásetichciomluvit" řekla to rychle, ale přísahám, že jsem slyšela omluvu hlavní roztleskávačky.

„Cože?" zkouším na ni

„Já se omlouvám" tentokrát to řekla velmi potichu

„huh?"

„Je mi líto že jsem říkala ty hnusné věci o tvé mámě, dobrý?" – vykřikla

„Já tě slyšela už napoprvé, jen jsem tě zkoušela." Zamračila se, ale po chvilku se začala smát

„Já nevěděla, že zrovna ty Marley Rose budeš takovej vtipálek."

„Díky"

„za co?"

„Za omluvu"

„Marley ty si takové hnusné věci nezasloužíš a nemusíš děkovat holce, která pomlouvala tvoji mámu"

_Jsem tak šťastná a Kitty obejmu, nejdřív váhá ale objetí mi opětuje._

V tu chvíli zazvonilo, Kitty otevřela dveře a než odešla, řekla: „Tohle nikdy neproběhlo, je ti to jasné?"

„Jjjo" _odpověděla jsem, v tu chvíli jsem si uvědomila, že ta holka není tak špatná a taková ‚kráva' jak se o ní říká._ (sry za to slovo)

**Kitty**

_Odcházím z koupelny a poprvé za svůj život se cítím dobře za dobrý skutek. Tento vztah s touhle holkou bude velmi zajímavý._

_Jsem u své skřínky a dávám si své knížky do tašky, podívám se na konec chodby a uvidím blondýnu, která se usmívá na mě, je tohle vůbec možné, že zrovna nejhezčí holka na škole se usmívá na takovou nicku, jako jsem já?_

_Počkej tys řekla nejhezčí holka?_

_Co? Ne, to jsem neřekla._

_Ale jo řekla, jsi z ní úplně paf_

_Můžeš toho nechat? Já nic takového neřekla _

_Ale jo _

_Ne ne_

_Jo jo_

_Přestaň_

_Jdu k její skřínce, abych ji pozdravila, ale někdo mě zastaví_

„Ahoj já jsem Unique, my jsme obě nové členky Glee, tak bychom měli držet víc u sebe. Tak co kdo se ti líbí na škole?"

Podívám se směrem na jistou blodýnku, která si právě povídala s Jakem.

„Jake je docela fajn."

A než si uvědomím co se děje, zpívám Womanizer Jakovi.

„Měli bychom si někam zajít spolu"

„Ah…., proč ne."

_Polovina dne je za sebou, když zpívám další písničku s Jakem_

Crazy Crazy Crazy for you babyyy.

_Dozpíváme a začne mi být zima, a tak mi Jake půjčí svou bundu. Jake je vážně dobrej přítel._

…

„Vypadáš dobře v té bundě"

„Bude vypadat líp na mě, chodíme teď spolu, Jake ti to neřekl?" odněkud přišla Kitty

_No tys mi to taky neřekla _

_Podám Kitty bundu – _„Jste hezký pár"

_Jak mi někdo může dát takovou naději a pak ji jen tak zahodit?_


	2. Co se to stalo?

_Cítím ledovou tříšť na svém obličeji, hodily na mě tříšť? Utíkám do koupelny se umýt._

_Pustím vodu a smývám si led z obličeje. _

„Marley jsi v pohodě?" slyším známý hlas za svými zády

„Počkej, pomůžu ti"

_Cítím teplou ruku na svém obličeji, smývá mi tříšť z obličeje i z vlasů. Otevřela jsem oči a vidím krásnou blondýnu stát přede mnou. Je mi blíž, než kdokoli jiný kdy byl a já nemůžu odolat a udělám překvapivý krok a dívku políbím. _

**Kitty**

_Dívám se na Marley, čistou a krásnou přede mnou. Dívám se přímo do těch krásných modrých očí a ani si nevšimnu, že Marley je čím dál tím blíž. Ta holka mě políbila!_

_Líbá líp, než jsem očekávala, chci přestat, ale nemůžu. Chytnu ji za pas, aby mi neutekla a líbala jsem, jak nejněžněji jsem mohla. Zazvoní a já si uvědomím, že jsem pozdě na hodinu, odtrhnu se od Marley a utíkám pryč. _

„Prosím Marley, tohle nikomu neříkej."

**Marley**

_Nemůžu přestat přemýšlet o tom co se stalo mezi mnou a Kitty. Ta holka se mi asi vážně líbí. Dělá to ze mě lesbu? Co na tom, život je krátký a měli bychom dělat co chceme. Musím si s Kitty promluvit._

„Ahoj, jak se máš?"

„Jde to" odejde jakoby mě už nikdy nechtěla vidět

„Počkej Kitty chci si s tebou promluvit"

„Já nemám čas"

„A co po škole"

„mám trénink"

„zítra"

„mám školu"

„proč ode mě tak utíkáš?"

Nato mě Kitty strčila do prázdné místnosti, kde byly košťata a věci na mytí.

„Co chceš?"

„Chci si promluvit o včerejšku"

„A proč?"

„Protože, když jsme se líbaly, já něco cítila a já to nechci jen tak zahodit, Kitty já tě mám ráda a.."

**Kitty**

„Marley možná žes něco cítila já ale ne." zalhala jsem

„Já ti nevěřím"

„Pravda je někdy krutá"

_Co to je? Její rty se dotýkají mých zase. _

„A teď se mi podívej do očí a řekni, žes nic necítila"

„Já nemůžu Marley, moje rodiče by mě zabili, jsem křeťanka a to co cítím k tobě je špatné"

„Proč? myslíš, že ježíš nemá rád lásku?"

„Já nemůžu" a tak jsem odešla

**Marley**

_Už mě nechala podruhé, proč se vůbec snažím? Ta holka pomlouvala moji mámu, říkala mě hnusné věci a nikdy mi neřekla ani ahoj. Proč se vůbec snažím?_

„Ahoj"

„Nechápu proč vůbec chceš Kitty, oh ahoj Jaku" sakra asi jsem to řekla nahlas

„Co se tady děje? Chceš mi ničit život tak že mi budeš krást kluka?"

„Kitty no tak nech toho"

„Cože? Ty se zastáváš jí a její tlustý mámy?"

„Hej, to by stačilo"

„A proč?"

„Je konec"

„Nemůžeš se se mnou rozejít"

„ Je konec"

_Cožeto Jake udělal? Rozešel se s hlavní roztleskávačkou, kterou nemůžu dostat z hlavy? Může tohle být moje šance?_

„Za tohle můžeš ty" ukázala na mě

_Uh asi žádná šance nebude_

_Co ty víš _

_ale nebude_

**Tak jak se vám líbil druhý díl, doufám že aspoň trošičku. Vím že jsou moje díly příliš krátké, ale pokouším se to nějak změnit. Jsem ráda že si uděláte čas na můj příběh, takže tisíceré díky. **

**And again: budu ráda za kritiku, radu, komentář a ****chválu.**


	3. Mám tě ráda

**Marley**

„Ahoj já jsem Ryder Lynn"

„Já vím, viděla jsem tvůj zápas, ty tvoje tanečky na konci byly úžasné"

„Díky"

„Já jsem Marley"

„Já vím, slyšel jsem že pravděpodobně dostaneš roli Sandy a já mám asi roli Danyho takže jsem si říkal že bych měl jít a říct ahoj, když spolu máme pracovat." _cože já mám roli Sandy nejlepší den mého života wow_

„Ne tak rychle já vím že není správné dělat hnusné věci chudým lidem, a proto bude tak těžké ukrást roli chudé holce"

„Ty půjdeš taky na konkurs?"

„Jo a aspoň vím že ta role je moje"

„Co ti kdy udělala, jsi docela zlá"

„No co to asi bylo, že by miukradla kluka a ani se neomluvila"

nesnesla jsem to už a tak jsem odešla. Jak může být někdo tak krutý, včera mi řekla že ke mně něco cítí a dneska se chová takhle

**Everybody talks, everybody talks too much …**

_Co je to za pocit?_

_Závist_

_Já vím já vím. Jake je vážně hezkej._

_Ne Jake blbe, Kitty_

_Proč? Dělá mi z života peklo_

_Ale ty ji máš pořád ráda_

_Ne, nemůžu mít někoho ráda jako je ona_

…...

„Proč chceš roli Sandy?"

„To není tvoje věc" Kitty odešla a zase měla poslední slovo

_Jdu ke své skřínce, otevřu ji a na moji nohu spadne kus papíru. Hm nepamatuji se, že bych měla bordel ve skřínce._

Pro Marley

Vím že je divné ti psát, ale já ti dlužím odpověď. Marley vím, že se na mě zlobíš a také neočkávám, že mi odpustíš. Byla jsem na konkursu, protože jsem chtěla dostat roli. Nechci ti tu roli ukrást, mě je totiž jedno zda budu Sandy nebo ne, protože chci se jenom dostat blíž k tobě. Vím, že jsem řekla že nechci s tebou nic mít, ale po tom co jsem se líbali jsem přemíšlela a já tě vážně mám ráda jenom potřebuju více času.

Tenhle dopis je jen pro omluvu, protože se bojím podívat se ti do očí, abych neudělal nějakou hloupost.

Ps: Hodně štěstí (ty ale žádné nepotřebuješ, protože jsi se narodila pro Sandy)

_Ona mě má ráda_

_Jdu k nástěnce, kde mají být napsaná jména Grease, můj bože_

_Sandra Dee – Marley Rose_

_vážně jsem porazila nejlepší tanečnici na škole?_

_Podívám_ _se_ _doprava, kde měla Kitty svoji skřínku. Stála tam a dívala se na mě a měla ten největší úsměv na tváři, který jsem u ní ještě nikdy neviděla. _

_Ona mi to asi vážně přeje._

**Kitty**

_Marley se na mě dívá, a tak jdu k ní abych ji poblahopřála._

„Gratuluji"

„Díky, stejně to nebylo fér, tys tu roli měla dostat"

„Dostala si vůbec můj dopis?"

„Jo.. díky, to pro mě znamenalo hodně."

„A přečetla sis ho?"

„Jo proč?"

„Protože je tam jasně napsáno, že to ty si ta pravá Sandra Dee"

_obě jsem se zasmály_

_Doprovodila jsem ji do třídy a tam mě Marley objala, nechtěla mě pustit dokud jsem se nevykroutila z objetí. V tu chvíli na chodbě nikdo nebyl, protože už zvonila, a tak jsem ji dala pusu na čelo a odešla._

**No doufám že se vám tento díl líbil, protože jsem vážně milovala tohle psát. Takže prosím napište své názory, budu ráda.**


	4. První rande

**Marley**

_Jdu chodbou a hledám Kitty, chci ji jít pozdravit a zeptat se jak se má. Včera mě doprovodila do mé poslední hodiny a políbila mě, doufám že to znamená že něco máme. Já tu holku mám vážně ráda. _

_Dívám se okolo a vidím, vidím Kitty s fotbalistou. Oni, oni se líbají..._

_Marley to je jenom pusa nic to neznamená_

_Jsi tak naivní_

_Líbá ho, protože na tebe už zapomněla_

_Ne, ona říkala že mě má rádá, že..._

_Marley vážně sis myslela, že tě hlavní roztleskávačka má ráda?_

_Už se na to nemůžu dívat_

„Ahoj, nechceš jít někam zítra?" - Ryder

„ Jo jasně proč ne."_už potřebuju oddech od Kitty _

„Tak tě vyzvednu v 7?"

„Jo 7 je v poho"

_Vážně tě pozval jeden z nejhezčích kluků a zároveň fotbalista ven. WOW Marley._

**VGlee**

**We can be Heroes forever and ever...**

„Tak zůstaneš tady s námi Blaine?"

„Omlouvám se, že jsem někdy váhal. Takže Ano"

…...

„Marley, promiň ale já zítra nemůžu. Mám totiž doučko a on je nejlepší z nejlepších, a proto to nemůžu zmeškat. Snad někdy jindy, nevadí?"

„Hm, Ne. To je v poho"

„Au to muselo bolet"

„On není jediný, kdo mě raní"

„Co to mělo znamenat?"

„Jaku, co děláš zítra?"

„Jdu na rande s tebou."

„Super"

**Kitty**

_Co to mělo znamenat. Co jsem zase provedla? A proč mě ignoruje? A já myslela že to já jsem ta špatná._

**V Glee**

„Lidi nechce někdo se mnou jít do kina?" - řekla jsem

_Nikdo se neozval, což znamená, že tam jdu sama. To je taky něco jsem tady už půl roku a nenašla jsem si ani jednu kámošku._

**Marley**

_Ona jde do kina, super moje příležitost._

**Večer**

„Dobrý den paní Rose, jdu vyzvednou Marley"

„Ahoj Jaku hned ji zavolám. Marley!"

„Už jsem tu mami"

„Tak si to užijte"

„Ahoj"

„Nashledanou paní Rose"

„Tak kam půjdeme?" _někam kde je_ _kity_

„Do kina"

_Jsem v kině, nikde nemůžu vidět Kitty. (Jake šel na záchod.)_

„Dobrý den můžu si objednat?"

„Co to bude"

„Já si vezmu..." slyším známý hlas za sebou

_Zvednu se a jdu si sednou vedle ní._

„Co ty tady?"

„Na rande s Jakem"

„A to jste si nemohly vybrat lepší místo? Než je kino?"

„Nevěděla jsem, že tady budeš."

„Jasně, a když jsem se ptala v Glee tak se nikdo neozval... Já nebudu žárlit Marley."

_vážně ne ? Tak co tady pořád dělám?_

„Kitty ty jsi tu taky?"

„Jo, nějaký problém?"

„Ne"

„Můžem jít někam jinam jestli chceš?" pošeptal mi Jake

„Ne mě se tu líbí"

„Ale já nechci být blízko Kitty"

„Proč chodils si s ní"

„Jen aby si ze mě nedělali sportovci srandu"

„Takže tys ji využíval" _No Marley ty ho taky využíváš_

_Ale tohle je něco jiného _

_Ale není_

„Marley ta holka je nemožná. Pomlouvá každého koho zná"

„Mě přijde fajn"

„To proto, že ty vidíš ve všech to nejlepší."

„Jestli chceš odejít můžeš. Já tady ale zůstávám"

Jake se zvedl a odešel. - „Tak si to užij"

„Kam jde?"

„Domů"

„Proč, zapomněl peněženku nebo co?"

„Ne jen tady už nechtěl být"

„Cože on tě tady nechá samotnou"

„Jsem tu přece s tebou" Kitty se usmála

„Když jsi včera řekla že tě ranim co to znamená?"

„Viděla jsem tě líbat se se sportovcem"

„Kdy?"

„Včera ráno"

„Bože Marley věř mi s tím nic nemám. Jen jsem se vsadila s holkama z týmu že mu dám pusu. Počkej tys žárlila?"

„Jakby ne jsi ta nejhezčí holka na škole"

„No já znám ještě hezčí. Je to bruneta, má krásné modré oči, skvělý hlas a vážně se mi líbí její rty."

_Na to mě políbila a já jen doufala že tenhle okamžik nikdy neskončí. Přestaly jsme protože jsme se potřebovaly nadechnou._

„Kitty že tentokrát neodejdeš"

„To ti už neudělám"

„Co to mělo znamenat?"

„Já nevím Marley. Mám tě vážně ráda a chci s tebou být, ale se. Pořád potřebuju nějaký čas"

„Já počkám"

„To budeš čekat dlouho"

„Kdo si počká ten se dočká"

_A tak jsme se držely celý večer za ruce a dívaly se na film._

„O čem přemýšlíš?"_zeptám se_

„Jestli je tohle naše první rande."

„To určitě je"

_Tentokrát mě nenechala samotnou. Odvezla mě domů svým autem. V autě mě políbila na tvář a já vystoupila._

„Tak zítra ve škole"

**Pokračování milostného příběhu Karley. Tak co si o tom myslíte? Mě se tato kapitola docela líbila ne? Já vím že je hnusné dělat z Jakea padoucha, ale někdo padouchem musí být ne?**

**No jestli napíše někdo komentář budu vážně, ale vážně šťastná**

**(no doufám kladný koment).**


	5. U Marley

**Marley**

_Převlíkám se v koupelně do svého WallFlower kostýmu. Je skvělé, že budu moci zpívat duet s Kitty._

„Tak už pojď ven"

„Slib že se nebudeš smát"

„Slibuji"

_Jdu ven a... můj bože je tak sexy v jejím kostýmu._

_Marley ty prase_

_Jen jsem se dívala na její kostým _

_No jasně tobě budu věřit_

Tuck, Tuck (lousknutí nevím jak se to napíše tan zvuk:-))

„Haloo , Mars volá Marley!"

„Oh"

„Na cos to koukala?"

„Na kočku …... oh teda na tebe"

„Marley Rose do tebe bych to fakt neřekla"

„Jak bych nemohla, vypadáš úžasně"

„To ty taky, ale nechápu co znamená to WF"

„Má to být WallFlower"

„Odteď ale budeš Woman Fears"

_Nakloním se a políbím ji, Kitty rychle zamkne dveře za ní a chytí mě za pas. Náš polibek byl velmi vášnivý až tak že jsem se pokoušela ji svlést její obleček, ale byl tak těsný že jsem to vzdala. Po 2 minutech jsem už nemohla dýchat a tak jsem neochotně odtrhla._

„No to fakt nečekala" - řekla udýchaně Kitty

…...

**Where have all good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?**

_Zpívá tak hezky pořád doteď nechápu že nedostala roli Sandy_

Kitty

**Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need  
**_Vždycky jsem milovala její hlas. Sakra zapoměla jsem jí říck jak jí to sluší dneska._

**I Need A Hero...**

„Hej nechceš jít ke mně domů na večeři, chci tě představit mámě"

„Tak jo, budu se těšit"

**Kitty - Večer**

„Kitty to tě ten kluk nevyzvedne?" _volá na mě máma z obýváku_

„Ne mami on ještě pracuje, a tak jsme se domluvili že se tam sejdeme."

_Sestoupím ze schodů_

„Co to máš na sobě, nejdeš ty náhosou na rande?"

„Mami tohle je oblečení na rande. Nemusíme to přehánět" Kitty měla totiž na sobě jen džíny a triko s nápisem New York

„Tati co si myslíš?"_její otec se 'odtrhl' od televize_

„Vypadáš nádherně lásko"

„díky"

„Já to vzdávám s vámi. Tak si to užij zlato." Políbila svou dceru na čelo a doprovodila ji ke dveřím

„Ahoj"

„Sluší ti to"

„Že jo"

„Á ty musíš být Kitty"

„Dobrý den paní Rose, ráda vás poznávám"

„I mě těší, jen pojď dál"

„No není to nic moc, ale …."

„Marley , máte vážně hezký dům"

„Děvčata večeře"

„Vaříte skvěle paní Rose"

„Děkuju ti dítě, Marley tobě nechutná?"

„Ne jen nemám hlad"

„Něco jen sníst musíš Marley"

„Kitty má pravdu zlato"

„Já jsem už totiž jedla mami, už můžu jít?" Její matka se na ní zamračí ale přikývne

„Jdeš se mnou?"

„J-jo, tak zatím paní Rose"

_Vede mě nahoru do druhého patra domu a otevře mi dveře nalevo od schodiště_

„Prosím mademoiselle"

„Až po vás paní Getlewoman" _na to jsem se zasmáli_

„No není to nic moc, ale..."

„Marley zase? Mě se váš dům vážně líbí." _A tak jsem tu brunetku políbila_

„Mám tě vážně ráda Marley."

„Já tebe taky"

„A tak se tě chci zeptat jestli bys se mnou nechtěla chodit."

„Hm nech mě o tom přemýšlet" _Podívala jsem se na nevěřícně a smutnýma psíma očima_

„Jsi tak sladká, nemůžu uvěřit že zrovna ty Kitty Wilde, hlavní roztlestkávačka, nejhezčí holka ze školy a nejlepší tanečnici v Glee a..."

„Už jsi k věci"

„Ano"

„Vážně?"

„Kitty Wilde, hlavní roztlestkávačka, nejhezčí holka ze školy a nejlepší tanečnici v Glee a..."

_Už se nemůžu udržet a brunetu zastavím svými rty. U Marley jsem zůstala do půl desáté, kdy jsem musela neochotně odjet domů za svými rodiči._

**Tak už máme pátou kapitolu za sebou. Doufám že se vám líbilo. Tahle kapitola byla vážně super ne? Že jo!?**

**And again : Budu ráda když něco napíšete**


	6. Okresní kolo

**Marley**

_Dnes je můj den budu zpívat sólo na okresním kole super. Snažím se nějak zhubnout, a tak jsem od rána nic nejedla, doufám že to bude stát za a Kitty se budu líbit. Hm nečekala jsem že někdy budu chodit s tak hezkou holkou. I když se milujeme pořád se veřejnosti bojíme, a proto jsme to nikomu ještě neřekly._

_Otevřu svoji skřínku a na zem mi spadne vzkaz, jak sladké :-)._

Ahoj krásko! No budu dnes celý den s Quinn tak se asi neuvidíme. Přeju ti hodně štěstí na tvém sólu určitě to bude úžasné. XOX

PS: už tě vidím jak žárlíš na Quinn

_Je vážně sladká_

**Kitty**

„Nemůžu uvěřit že mluvím s Quinn Fabray. Víš musím ti něco ukázat" _Na to jsem otevřela svoji skřínku a ukázala na CBQFD (WWQFD)_

„Co to je?"

„Co by Quinn Fabray dělala"

„Wow to jsem nečekala"

„Tu otázku si kladu každý den. A když už jsi tady můžu se na něco zeptat?"

„Jasně"

„Co bys dělala kdybys chodila s někým s kým bys neměla?"

„No záleží na tom kdo to je. Mě se svěřit můžeš Kitty, jsi jako moje sestra."

„Já- já jsem lesba" řekla jsem stydlivě

„No to jsem taky nečekala. Ale to jse skvělé"

„Vážně?"

„Kitty jsi skvělá holka a být lesba není vůbec špatné. Kamarádím se se dvěma, Brittany a Santana jsou také lesby"

_Oh to jsem nevěděla že je Brittany taky, svět je malý_

„Tak kdo to je?"

„Kdo je kdo?" _moc jsem se zamyslela že jsem zapomněla dávat pozor_

„No s kým chodíš?"

„Jo aha, Marley"

„No to jsem taky nečekala, ale když se zamyslím jste vážně hezký pár."

„Díky"

**Oppan Gangnam Style, Gangnam Style**

„Marley, Marley jsi v pořádku?"

„Dejte jí něco najíst"

„Mám džus v batohu"

„Tak dělej"

„Já nemám hlad"

„Napij se toho blbýho džusu"

„Co se stalo Marley."

„Vůbec nic nejedla"

„Protože jsi to řekla"

_Kitty Santana má pravdu, ty jsi s tím přece začala. Jak je ona a její máma tlustá. _

_Ale to bylo už dávno_

_Ale Marley to brala vážně_

_Za všechno můžu já_

_Jo jo za všechno ty_

_Přestanu se hádat se sebou a odejdu na dívčí záchodky, nemůžu se na Marley dívat v téhle situaci. _

**Marley**

„Právě si Warblers odnesli pohár"

„To znamená.."

„To znamená že jste prohráli a Glee klub už nebude"

„To nám nemůžeš udělat Sue"

„Ale ano můžu, už nemáte právo být v téhle učebně, a proto to od zítřka bude moje"

_Za všechno můžu já_

_Marley všichni se už zapojili k jiným kroužkám měla bys to taky udělat_

_Ne Glee je to nejlepší co kdy na škole bylo, musím něco vymyslet_

_Jdu chodbou a snažím se hledat Kitty. Á támhle je._

„Ahoj"

**Kitty**

_Ona se mnou mluví. Asi chce abys ses jí omluvila_

_Máš pravdu_

„Marley já já se ti omlouvám, já vím že je to moje vina tak mě to nech domluvit jo. Hele Glee skončil kvůli mně já jsem ti zničila tvůj vysněný Glee život. Já se omlouvám, neočekávám že mi odpustíš ale omluva je to nejmenší co ti můžu dát a..."

**Marley**

_Co to říká za blbosti? _

_Já nevím asi jsme špatně slyšeli_

_Jo to bude asi tím_

_Nechceš zajít k ušnímu?_

_Myslím že bychom mohli_

„...Já se olouvám"

„Cože? Kitty tos nebyla ty ale já, nezpomínáš si? Já jsem odlela na jevišti, a proto jsme byli diskvalifikovaní. Halóo byla jsi tam?"

„Jo byla. Omdlela jsi protože jsi nejedla a to je má chyba ne?"

„Ne, ale když chceš odpuštění tak mi pomoš dostat zpět Glee"

„Jak to ale chceš udělat?"

„Slyšela jsem že o přestávkách můžeme použít prázné učebny, a tak můžeme mít schůzky tam. Musíš mi pomoct přemluvit ostatní"

„Co pro tebe neudělám"

_Mrkne na mě a odejde_

**Hey now, hey now, don't dream it's over  
Hey now, hey now, when the world comes in**

_Dokázala to _

**Já vím trochu jsem si vymyslela to s tím že Kitty přemluvila ostatní, ale není to sladké? **

**PS: Nechápu pořád proč tohle píšu, vždyť jsem jediný člověk který to čte. Ale psaní se mi líbí a Já nepřestanu věřit, že někdo si to přečte. **

**Don't stop believing, že**

**Ty vo já jsem ubohá co :-)**


	7. Xmas

**Marley**

_Jdu ke skřínce Kitty. Jsou Vánoce a já ji něco chci dát._

„Ahoj"

„Ahoj"

„To je pro tebe" _podám jí zabalené CD_

„Marley tos ale nemusela"

„Ale musela, otevři to"

„Já tě miluju, tvůj tě ještě čeká" _Na to se rozhlédla a když se ujistila že se nikdo nedívá dala mi pusu na čelo a já zčervanala_

_V CD co jsem dala Kitty, jsou všechny její oblíbené písně které jsem pro ni nazpívala._

**Kitty**

_Marley mi dala super dárek, ale co jí mám dát já? Mysli Kitty mysli!_

„Á tady tě mám, Head Bitch, pojď za mnou" (Head Bitch doslova Hlavní mrcha)

„Trenérko Sylvestrová co potřebujete?"

„Kitty mám dát Millie Rose , té velké kuchařce něco k Vánocům a nevím co má ráda. Ty Head Bitch, ty bys mi měla zjistit co mám koupit."

„Ale trenérko já mám své problémy. Nevím co mám koupit její dceři"

„A od kdy ty kupuješ lidem dárky?"

„A od kdy vy kupujete lidem dárky?"

„Víš co Kitty mám nápad"

_A tak mi trenérka pověděla svůj nápad. Konečně mi trenérka v něčem pomohla_

_Vkradli jsme se s trenérkou a Becky zadními dveřmi k Rosovým._

_Becky a já jsme nesli vánoční strom a trenérka ozdoby._

„Tak si pospěšte za pár hodin to musí být hotové, než se probudí"

„Ano trenérka" řekli jsme s Becky"

„Tak položte ten strom sem" _položit ho bylo ještě těžší než ho jen nést! Museli jsme si koupit tak velký strom?_

_Tím jsme začali naši misi. Začali jsme zdobit strom všemi ozdobami, a pak jsme balili dárky do všech možných balících papírů. A nakonec jsme uklidili a já odešla, protože splnit přání Marley trvalo 3 hodiny mého spánku. Trenérka s Becky tam počkali, aby viděli nadšené obličeje._

**Marley**

„Marley, Marley pojď dolů zlato"

„Mami co se dě..."

„Viděla jsem otevřené zadní dveře a chtěla jsem volat policii, ale pak jsem viděla tohle, Marley podívej v téhle obálce je osmset."

„Mami, Šťastné a Veselé. Stejně si myslím že bychom měli zavolat policii"

„Podívej mami je tady svetr od Benettona a …..."

_Otevřela jsem menší balíček a byl tam Newsboy cap _(nevím jak se tomu říká v češtině)

„Ahoj krásko"_ A v tom mi bliklo. Je jen jedna osoba , kromě mé mámy, kdo by mi chtěl udělat nejlepší Vánoce na světě_

„Vím žes to byla ty"

„Takže se ti líbil?" _Právě jsem totiž nosila můj Vánoční dárek svoji čapku_

„Díky." _A udělal jsem přesně to co udělala před pár dny Kitty rozhlédla jsem se a když se nikdo nedíval políbila jsem Kitty_

„Tak pojď musíme do Glee"

_Zpívám _Have yourself a little marry Christmas _a přitom se jenom usmívám na Kitty._


	8. Sadie Hawkins

**Marley**

_Sadie Hawkins, musím někoho pozvat. S Kitty jsme se rozhodli že to ještě chvilku budeme tajit, a tak jsme se rozhodli že pozveme někoho z Glee._

„Ahoj krásko!"

„Ahooj!"

„Tak už ses rozhodla koho pozveš?"

„Myslím že Jake"

„Já tomu parchantovi moc nevěřím"

„Ale přece věříš mě ne?"

**V** **Glee**

_Zpívám _Tell him _v Glee. Už za malou chvilku se musím zeptat Jakea, To dáš Marley. Je to jen normální otázka a Kitty je v pohodě. _

_Píseň už končí._

„Jaku! Chtěla jsem říct Jaku chceš jít se mnou na Sadie Hawkins?'"

„Moc rád"

„Tak chce ještě někdo?"

„Sam půjdeš na Sadie Hawkins se mnou?"

„Potěšení mi bude."

**Kitty**

„Hey Puckerman"

„Co?"

„Teď ti něco řeknu, jestli uděláš něco Marley zabiju tě. To si zapamatuj"

…...

„Hele nech mýhi bráchu na pokoji jo!"

„Hele! Proč jsi vůbec tady? Neodmaturoval jsi už?"

„Jsem v Limě abych se stal scénáristou"

„Nemusíš se naučit hláskovat než se staneš scénáristou?"

„Já hláskovat umím. Tak nech mého bratra B-E-JT."

„No když to chceš. Mám návrch. Co kdybys šel se mnou na Sadie Hawkins a držel mě od něho?"

„Tak jo ale když je to už Sadie Hawkins tak budeš platit ty."

„Platí vyzvednu tě svým autem"

…...

_Tančím s Puckem na Sadie Hawkins, ale jen myslím na Marley. Kde ta holka je? Rozhlížím se po celé místnosti. Támhle je, tančí s Jakem. Rozhodnu se jít za ní. Jdu přes tančící páry, už se přibližuju k Marley a Jakovi, když..._

_Ne to to není pravda, to je jen sen, Marley by mi tohle nikdy neudělala_

_Stála jsem se slzami uprostřed tanečního sálu, už jsem tam nemohla stát otočila jsem se a utíkala pryč._

„Mňau, mňau kam to jdeš?" _křičel za mnou Puck_

**Marley**

_Tančím s Jakem na Sadie Hawkins. Umí vážně dobře tančit. Choval se tak hezky dneska asi ho mám ráda._

_Ne Marley ty máš holku, pamatuješ? Chodíš s Kitty_

_Ale já jsem tu s Jakem_

_Jenom proto, že to chcete držet v tajnosti_

_Jake se ke mně nakloní a políbí mě. Já mu polibek opětuju. Po chvilce se odtrhnu _

„Mám tě rád Marley"

„Já tebe taky Jaku"

„Mňau, mňau kam to jdeš?" _slyšela_ _jsem_

_To Puck volal Kitty, to ji něco udělal. Musím za ní jít. _

„Jaku já musím někam jít"

„J-jo tak dobře já počkám"

_Běžím na parkoviště hledat Kitty, támjhle je její auto. Jdu blíž a blíž a slyším někoho vzlykat._

_Otevřu dveře auta a najdu Kitty jak brečí._

„Lásko co je?"

„Ty my říkáš lásko?"

„Provedl ti někdo něco?"

„Jo to se ještě musíš ptát?"

„Byl to Puck"

„Ne Marley, dnes jsem něco viděla. Viděla jsem jak se moje holka líbá s jíným klukem."

„Kitty já se omlouvám"

„Takže to byl Jake viď, a a tys ses neubránila" _v jejím hlase byla slyšet naděje_

„Ne"

„Řekni že ho nemáš ráda"

„Já já nemůžu"

„Takže je konec"

„Kitty prosím já tě miluju"

„Když někdo někoho miluje, nemusí si vybírat"

_Vzala svoje klíče, nastartovala auto, odstrčila mě _

„Kitty prosím!"

_a odjela_

**Docela smutný konec co? Ale doufám že se vám to líbilo, protože to bude aspoň trochu napínavé ne?**

**Doufám že 8. kapitola konečně dostane nějaký komentář, takže napište a uděláte malou holku vážně šťastnou :-)**


	9. Už tě nechci

**Kitty **

„Kat proč jsi doma tak brzo?"

„Zlato co se ti stalo?"

„Nic jen si potřebuju odpočinou" _rodiče mě nechali na pokoji, moc dobře věděli že mi někdo zlomil srdce_

_Proč mi to Marley udělala_

_To máš z toho že jsi teď hodnější_

_cože?_

_No když jsi byla mrcha lidi se tě báli a Marley by takovou věc nikdy neudělala_

…_..._

**I wanna thank you much, thank you very much, thank you very much. I wanna say I'm sorry but I'm really not...**

„Head bitch is back"

_Začnu nový život bez Marley_

**Marley**

_Zazpívala ti Thank you very much na rozloučenou_

_proč na rozloučenou_

_Už tě nechce, jen si vzpomeň cos jí udělala včera_

**V Glee**

„Takže uděláme Men of Mickenley kalendář"

„To je skvělý nápad Tino"

„Co děláš dneska odpoledne?"

„Uh"

**Kitty**

_Dnes je prý Fondue for two. To si nemůžu nechat ujít. _

„Tak si promluvme o klukách. Prosím přiznej mým divákům že jsi zamilovaná do Jaka"

_I Brittany si to myslí_

„Když si Jake svlékne triko pro ten kalendář tak si myslím že bys něco takového mohla taky udělat"

„Jako svléknout si oblečení?"

„Ne ale říct mu pravdu jak se cítíš"_ No to si myslím že mu řekla už dávno_

_Jdu s Tinou do klučičích šaten. _

_Jake je tu taky, jak já ho nenávidím_

_Kitty nechtěla jsi život bez Marley_

_A co má tohle společného s Marley?_

_No třeba to že kvůli Marley ho tak nenávidíš_

_Vrhnu na Jaka vražedný pohled a odejdu_

**Marley**

_**I have died everyday waiting for you. Darlin' don't be afraid I have loved you for a Thousand years I'll love you for a Thousand more...**_

_„__Já miluju … tu píseň" nemůžu mu říct že ho miluju, když mám pořád ráda jistou blondýnu_

**Let me love you and I will love you, until you learn to love yourself...**

_Kéž bych mohla tohle zazpívat Kitty, která je už tak naštvaná že si už několikrát bochla hlavou do stěny za ní._

„Pro koho to bylo?"

„Pro Marley"

_To bylo vážně romantické od Jaka_

_No Marley proč myslíš pořád na tu holku, když tu máš svého prince_

_Máš pravdu, dnes se na mě ani nepodívala_

_..._

**Kitty**

_vážně mi chybí_

_tak jdi za ní_

_ale ona je s Jakem_

_No a? Jdi za svou láskou. Omluv se, i když nevím za co, a ona tě vezme zpátky. Vždyť se na nás dívala celý den. Musíme jí taky chybět._

_Máš pravdu_

_Jasně že mám pravdu, jsem ty_

_Jdu směrem k Marley, která stála vedle Jaka_

„Díky" _Za co mu děkuje?_

**Marley**

„Nemusíš čekat ve frontě, užž jsem ti jednu podepsal"

„Díky" _řeknu nahlas aby mě slyšela Kitty. Otočí se a jde směrem ke mně. _

_Já otevřu kalendář a je tam napsáno Miluju tě – Jake. Podívám se na Kitty, která už byla skoro u mě a řeknu _

„Já tebe taky"

_Kitty se otočí a přísahám že jsem viděla slzy. _

_Marley zase jsi to pokazila_


	10. Já nevím

**Marley**

_Jsem u své skřínky a vyndávám si knížky z batohu. Podívám se na pravou stranu chodby, kde stála hlavní roztleskávačka, která někomu telefonovala. Když ukončila rozhovor, rozhodla jsem se k ní jít._

„Kitty"

_Na to se otočila a když mě uviděla, odvrátila se a rozhodla se odejít._

„Už týden mě ignoruješ, v Diva week ses na mě ani nepodívala. Kdy s tím chceš přestat?"

„Promiň to mluvíš se mnou?"

„Ano, Já já vím že jsem ti ublížila, ale já tě mám pořád rádaa vážně mi na tobě záleží"

„A co s tím chceš udělat ?"

„Já nevím, ale chci tě mít na blízko. Co mám tedy udělat?"

„Myslím že víš co máš dělat"

_Na to si vzala tašku přes rameno a šla za jinou roztleskávačkou_

_Co tím myslela že vím co mám dělat_

_No přece že víš co máš dělat_

_ale nevím_

_vážně_

_jo vážně nevím co mám dělat_

_A co třeba to ukončit s Jakem?_

_Ale já Jakea mám ráda_

_Začínáš mě štvát Marley Rose! Už si konečně vyber!_

„Á tady jsi Marley"

„ahoj Jaku, ty mě hledáš?"

„Jo chci se tě na něco zeptat"

„Na co?"

„No víš, pan Shuester má svatbu a pozval nás všechny tak se tě chci zeptat jestli tam nechceš jít se mnou?"

„Jo jasně"

_A kdy se rozhodneš si vybrat?_

_Na svatbě_

_Cože?_

_Chci vedět kdo je lepší, a tak Jaka vyzkouším_

_To se mi už líbí_

…_..._

„Marley je tady Jake"

„Už jdu"

„Tady jsem"

„Marley vypadáš překrásně"

„Díky"

„Tak ahoj mami"

„Užijte si to"

…_..._

**Na svatbě**

„Ty jsou pro mě Jaku? Jak jsi věděl že mám ráda pivoňky? "

„Protože ses zmínila na sboru a Jake si to zapamatoval"

1:0 _pro Jakea_

_Sedneme si a čekáme na nevěstu. Konečně se dveře otevřely a_

„Emma právě opustila budovu"

_Všichni jsme se schodli že nejlepší je nechat Santanu se zeptat pana Shuestra, co dál._

„Můžete mít večírek. Nechci vám zkazit Valentýn"

_Tančím s Jakem_

„Tohle je pro tebe Marley" _vytáhne krabičku z kapsy a dá mi ji_

2:0_ pro Jakea_

_Počkat tohle je vážně Jake Puckerman který mi teďko dává dárek? Počkat počkatpočkat_

_Už přestaňs tím počkat a už jdi k věci_

_Tyhle dárky můžou napadnou jen Rydera. No jo to byl on kdo seděl vedle mě když jsem mluvila o pivoňkách a to on je vždycky vedle Jakea. No Jake je vážně ubohý._

_Jak se vidí skóre se obrátilo 2:0 pro Kittty_

_Uvidíme jak se to ještě vyvine_

_Nevím jak se to stalo ale najednou mě Jake přesvědčil jít do pokoje. _

_Sedli jsme si na postel a on mě začal vášnivě líbat. Položil mě na postel a začal mi líbat krk, potom ramena a …..._

_Co to děláme Marley?_

_Já-já nevím_

_My ještě nejsme připravení, pamatuješ?_

„Jaku přestaň, já ještě nechci"

„Ale já chci"

_Odstrčím ho a zvednu se_

„Já chci ještě čekat"

„Jestli chceš se mnou chodit tak mě musíš respektovat a respektovat že mám nějaké potřeby"

„Tak jsme asi skončili"

_Otevřela jsem dveře a utíkala jsem ven_

_Jak jsem mohla být tak blbá. Jít za někým jako je on. Myslíš že nám může odpustit?_

_No můžeš to zkusit ne?_

_Tolik jsem jí ublížila_

_Tak se uklidni, chtěla přece abys to s ním ukončila, a tys to udělala. Takže to bude v poho_


	11. Guilty guilty guilty

**Marley**

_Glee tento týden asi nebude když pan Shuester není ve škole_

„Marley slyšela jsem že dnes bude Glee nevíš něco o tom?" _přidala se ke mně Tina_

„Cože, vždyť pan Shuester tu není"

„No asi nevíš. No nechme se tedy překvapit. Tak já jdu na Chemii, ahoj"

„Ahoj"

**v Glee**

„Proč jsme tady. Já myslela že je pan Shuester nemocný" -Kitty

„Jo proč jsme tady?"-Tina

„Já jsem se taky divila?"- Unique

„No tak lidi, Regionálky budou za pár týdnů. Nemůžeme promeškat další týden přípravy" - Blaine

„To je důvod proč jsme vás všechny pozvali. Přišli jsme s úkolem pro tento týden"-Sam

„Ať to jsou písně o svetrech" - Brittany **(Jo prosím ať to jsou svetry :))**

**Guilty Pleasures (Sakra:( , sorry nevím jak se to přeloží)**

„No tak, všichni přece máme něco za co se stydíme ne? Víte přece o čem mluvím, naši tajnou lásku o které nemluvíme"- Blaine

„A my jako máme zpívat ty písničky na Regionálkách?"-Ryder

„Ne Sam a já jsme mluvili o blbostech a tak jsme si řekli naše tajemství a tak"-Blaine

„Cítil jsem se po tom vážně dobře"-Sam

„A tak jsme si mysleli že když si řekneme naše tajemství stane se z nás lepší tým"-Blaine

…**...**

**Wake me up before you go go...**

**Kitty**

„Hádej co"

„Ahoj"

„Všichni tě nenávidí" _to vážně mluví se mnou? Co si to dovoluje, počkat já zapomněla že je to Brittany_

„Prosím?"

„To je asi důvod proč se s tebou nikdo nebaví"

„Snažím se změnit ale můjpastor říkal že i Ježíš dělá krůčky"

„Chodíš do kostela protože jsi vážně hnusná, řeklas Marley že je tlustá"

_musí mi to připomínat?_

_Ha konečně jsi to přiznala_

_co?_

_máš ji ráda_

_o čem_ _to_ _žvaníš_

_O Marley_

„ ikdyž tvůj obličej vypadá jako fotbalový míč. Obě přece víme že blondýnky mají magické schopnosti, musíš použít své schopnosti pro dobro a ne zlo a proto tě zvu na Fondue for Two"

„O čem to proboha mluvíš?"

„Dnes tu máme největší mrchu na škole, Kitty"

„Dvě věci ta kočka bude žít ještě asi 3 týdny a tvoje fondue smrdí"

„Děkuju, takže Kitty všichni na škole tě nenávidí, protože jsi nemožná a všechno prozradíš"

„Pravda, ale všichni mi říkají jejich tajemství tak něco musím dělat ne?"

…...

**Marley**

„Řekni nám tvoje Guilty pleasures"

„Není váš problém"

„Spice girls" _a to říká mě že všechno rozkecám_

„Já miluju Spice girls"

„Dobře můžete sakra ztichnout!"

„Musíme je použít v Glee, musíme. A já budu Scary Spice"

„Nic není strašidelnějšího než holka s penisem" _Sakra to jsem přehnala _„Dělám si srandu"

**Na zkoušce**

Támhle stojí, to je tvoje šance Marley

Myslíš?

Jasně, jdi za ní

„Ahoj"

„Čau"

„J-jak se máš?"

„Dobřeeeeeee?!"

„Tak to je dobře"

„Co chceš?"

„Tebe"

„Cože"

„Já se rozešla s Jakem"

„A já mám jako přiběhnou zpět jako poslušný pes?"

„Můžeš mi prosím odpustit a vzít mě zpět?"

„Marley kdybych řekla že to nechci udělat lhala bych, ale tys mě ranila a jaké zaručení budu mít že to neuděláš znovu. Promiň ale já nemůžu,... potřebuju čas"

„Dobře"

Tak ode mě odešla

Už mě vážně nechce

Jsi blbá nebo co?Jasně že tě chce jen potřebuje čas

Všechno jsem zpackala

„Holky neuvěříte co se stalo"

…...

**If you want my future  
Forget my past  
If you wanna get with me  
Better make it fast  
Now don't go wasting  
My precious time  
Get your act together  
We could be just fine **

_Vážně to zpívá Artiemu?_

Čau lidičky, no to byla doba co. Zaprvé bych chtěla říct že se omlouvám že to trvalo tak dlouho. Zadruhé jako obvykle doufám že se vám líbilo a že napíšete comment.

Za třetí chci říct že jsem stále v šoku že tak talentovaný a úžasný herec a zpěvák už není mezi námi. RIP Cory nikdy na tebe nezapomenu. A doufám že je Lea a jeho rodina v pořádku.

Podle toho co jsem slyšela tak i Finn zemře ve třetí epizodě, alespoň mu Glee vzdá poctu.


	12. Miluju tě

**Marley**

„Takže jestli máme ještě jenom pár dní, chci abyste řekli svým milovaným jaké pocity k nim máte. Můžu vám říct ze zkušeností s minulým týdnem, když jsem nemohl mluvit s Emou. Všechny chvíle s nimi může být klidně ta poslední. Takže chci abyste zazpívali svým milovaným jakoby to bylo naposled nebo se aspoň zamysleli nad tím"

_Zazvonilo a všichni se zvedli odešli, zřejmě nikdo pana Shuestra moc nevnímal. Ale já jo, protože Kitty mě už zase ignoruje, možná to s námi vzdala, ale já ne. Zazpívám a získám ji zpět. Teď jen jakou píseň vybrat._

**Kitty**

_Jakoby to bylo naposledy? _

_Na co myslíš?_

_Možná že jsem to přehnala s tím co jsem řekla Marley minulý týden_

_proč?_

_Možná že si myslí že jsem to s ní vzdala a vdá to taky se mnou_

_máš pravdu, jako vždy, pokazilas to_

_To mi ještě chybělo_

_Tak?_

_Co?_

_co s tím chceš dělat?_

_Já nevím mluvit s ní?_

_Ne naivko, zazpívat jí, jak řekl pan Shuester_

_jo jo jo_

„Kitty půjdeš s námi na oběd?" _volala na mě Meg, roztleskávačka _

„Jasně"

„Nechápu že ta bába tady pořád pracuje, je strašně tlustá" _řekla Meg_

„Přesně, je tak tlustá že by mohla ucpat celé metro" _přidala se k ní Kendall_

„Tak a dost"

„Cože?"

„Jestli řeknete ještě jednu jedinou urážku tak si mě nepřejte. Od čeho jsem tady HBIC (Head bich in case)"

„Od kdy jsi tak mrzutá Kitty?"

„Jo vždyť je ti to jedno, když pomlouváme ostatní"

„Odteď je to tak, otázky?" _vrhla jsem na ně vražedný pohled Wildů_

**Marley**

_Konečně skončila poslední hodina, teď mámm čas na přemýšlení co budu zítra zpívat na Glee_

_Jdu domů kde už na mě čeká máma_

„Mami už jsem doma"

„Jsem v kuchyni zlato"

„Ahoj"

„Ahoj, tak jak ses dneska měla"

„Dobře, v Glee máme zazpívat jakoby to bylo naposled"

„Kdo měl ten nápad?"

„No pan Shuester, teda Brittany přišla s tím že spadne meteorit a tak pan Shuester vymyslel to téma. A jak ses měla ty?"

„Jako vždy, ale dnes jsem viděla slavnou Kitty Wildeovou"

„Jak si ji poznala?"

„No byla to ta nejmenší roztleskávačka jak popisuješ. A hlavně mě bránila"

„Cože?"

„Ostatní rozleskávačky říkaly zase hnusné věci o mě, a já slyšela jak Kitty řekla ať přestanou"

„To vážně udělala"

„Jo, je lepší než ji popisuje Jake a ostatní"

„Jake má mluvit o sobě, ten kluk je hroznej proč se s ním ještě bavíš?"

„Marley že jste se rozešli neznamená že ho musím nenávidět"

_Chtěla jsem říct víc o Jakovi ale nemohla jsem jí říct že jsem bylo v pokoji sama s klukem_

„Kitty se zdá být mrcha, ale já ji znám, je úplně jiná než ji popisujou ostatní mami. Přece nám s trenérkou připravilahezké Vánoce ne?"

„Kitty se k nám taky vloupala?"

„Jup

_Dnes zazpívám na Glee, doufám že mě tak vezme zpátky_

**V glee**

„Tak dobře dnes tu s námi zůstane trenérka Beiste, Marley ukaž nám co máš"

„Tuhle písničku bych chtěla věnovat osobě na které mi hodně záleží" _ostatní asi mysleli na moji mámu ale já se podívala přímo na Kitty_

**Kitty**

_Dnes jsem si připravila Heart attack od Demi Lovato, ta píseň vážně je o tom jak se cítím když jsem s Marley. A potom se jí omluvím za to že jsem byla taková kráva._

**V glee**

„Tak dobře dnes tu s námi zůstane trenérka Beiste, Marley ukaž nám co máš"

„Tuhle písničku bych chtěla věnovat osobě na které mi hodně záleží" _podívala se na mě. Zazpívá tu píseň mě, jak já zbožňuju její hlas_

…**...**_**  
**_**Every single day**_**  
**_**Every word you say**_**  
**_**Every game you play**_**  
**_**Every night you stay**_**  
**_**I'll be watching you**_****_

**O can't you see**_**  
**_**You belong to me**_**  
**_**Oh my poor heart aches with every step you take**_**  
**_**Every move you make**_**  
**_**Every vow you break**_**  
**_**Every smile you fake**_**  
**_**Every claim you stake**_**  
**_**I'll be watching you**_****_

**Since you've gone I been lost without a trace**_**  
**_**I dream at night I can only see your face**_**  
**_**I look around but it's you I can't replace**_**  
**_**I feel so cold and I long for your embrace**_**  
**_**I keep crying baby, baby pl...**

**BUM!BUM!**

_Byl to výstřel?_

_Všichni se schovali do koutů a kluci zabarikádovali všechny dveře_

_Já si sedla mezi Jakem a Marley. Marley!?_

_Možná že to může být naše poslední chvíle spolu_

_Podívám se na Marley a ona zase na mě, pláču a ona také_

_vezmu ji za ruku a pak ji obejmu_

_Sakra_

_Co_

_já jsem nikdy nikdy ale vážně_

_už jdi k věci sakra_

_nikdy neřekla Marley že ji miluju_

_tak to udělej teď než bude pozdě_

_odtrhnu se od objetí a podívám se Marley do očí_

„Já tě miluju Marley"

**Marley**

_Co to právě řekla?_

_Že tě miluje_

_ona mě miluje?_

_Jo, a jestli se nepletu tak ty ji taky_

_jo ja Marley Rose miluju Kitty._

_Naklonim se k ní a políbím ji, jak mi tyhle jemné rty chyběli. Možná že nikdy nezapomenu na náš první polibek ale tenhle byl stokrát, tisíckrát, milionkrát lepší. V tu chvíli jsme byli jen my dvě. _

_Po chvilce když jsem potřebovala vzduch jsem se odtrhla, podíval jsem se na ni a řekla_

„Já tě taky miluju"

_Až ten jsem si uvědomila že se všichni na nás dívali_

„Takže tys mi dala kopačky kvůli holce?" _slyšela jsem Jaka_

„Hleď si svýho blbečku" _po mé pravici se ozvala Kitty _„Chybělas mi"

**Tak jo tahle kapitola jemoje nejoblíbenější tak doufám že ji máte taky rádi. Hodně se mi líbil cover písně Every breath you také, tak jsem si řekla že by bylo hezké kdyby to Marley zpívala . Tady máte URL : ** watch?v=ufpSpOs6-Vc

**Budu ráda, velice ráda za comment. : )**


End file.
